


Warm Blood

by station43



Series: reid & alvez drabble thingies [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station43/pseuds/station43
Summary: “I’ll be right back..” Spencer leaned down to kiss Luke’s warm forehead.“You should wear a jacket…” Luke said. His voice congested from the cold that he had. “So you don’t get sick..”based on the pompt: "take my jacket it's cold out there"





	

“I’ll be right back..” Spencer leaned down to kiss Luke’s warm forehead. 

“You should wear a jacket…” Luke said. His voice congested from the cold that he had. “So you don’t get sick..”

“I’ll be fine…” Reid said. And really, he said it because when he’d come over to Luke’s place the afternoon before, when Luke was too sick to get out of bed and called him to help, he hadn’t brought a jacket with him. 

Apparently Luke wasn’t sick enough to forget that, because he continued nagging. “ **Take my jacket, it’s cold out there…”** he said. 

Reid nodded and walked back into Luke’s bedroom and took a random jacket from the closet and shrugged into it. 

“I’ll be right back with your medicine ok… try and get some sleep.” 

Luke nodded, and gave a small wave as Reid walked out the door.

* * *

 

He was staring at the orange juice bottle in his hand, trying to remember what kind of orange juice that Luke liked, when he felt something wrap around his legs and jumped. 

“Uncle Spencer!” Henry squealed, as he tightened his grasp on Reid’s legs. Luckily, the thing that had been grabbing him was his godson Henry, and not whatever his imagination had cooked up. 

“Hey kiddo…” Reid took the orange juice and put it into the basket he was carrying and then set the basket down so that he could give Henry a full hug, and ran a hand through his hair to mess it up a bit. 

“Hey there Reid,” Will approached him, with the baby on his hip. Trying to push a shopping cart full of groceries while trying to manage two children was apparently not an easy task. 

“How are you?” Reid asked. 

“Well, JJ’s got the flu, so I decided to take the boys with me to do the grocery shopping to give her some down time…” Will said. 

“It must be going around…” Reid said. “Luke’s got it too…” 

“Who’s Luke?” Henry looked up from where he was wrapped around Reid’s legs. 

“He works with your mom and me,” Reid said. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Henry asked. 

Reid narrowed his eyes, “Where did you get that idea from?” He asked Henry.

“Well…” Henry started his story. “There’s a girl at school named Rihannon and she has two mamma’s instead of a daddy and a mamma. So I asked mamma how come she has two mammas because I want two mammas and she said sometimes girls like girls and boys like boys. Then she said that you like boys sometimes but that’s ok and that we still love you … ” 

Reid blushed. He wasn’t sure if he should be angry and JJ for outing him to her children for the sake of teaching them a lesson, or embarrassed at the fact that Henry was asking that question. 

Will gave him a look that read ‘kids say the darnedest things’ and so Reid chuckled softly. 

“He’s not my boyfriend buddy,” Reid said. 

“Oh,” Henry said. “Well your kids are gonna be lucky because they get to have two daddies,” Henry said. 

Reid shook his head, “You’re lucky that you have a good mommy and daddy… who love you very much,” he said. And he meant it. 

“Anyway,” he turned to look at Will. “I have to get home…” 

Will nodded, “Let Uncle Spencer go bud. He has to go home.” 

“Can he come home with us? He’s a doctor right? He can fix mamma.” 

“He’s not that kind of doctor, kiddo,” Will said. 

Henry frowned. 

Reid nodded in his direction, a silent thanks, and then picked up his basket and slipped away from the boys. He didn’t realize until he was already a few feet away, staring down at his texts from Luke to see if Luke wanted him to pick up anything else while he was there, that he was wearing one of Luke’s old police jackets when he heard Henry ask his dad what K9 stood for. 

 


End file.
